


Shifting Forces

by TwinKats



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, The Ultimate Enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choice was made, a child left, and the world moved on. To protect a life a secret was bound and forgotten, but now the secret must be unveiled or the worlds will perish. Danny Phantom Must Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Forces

_Chapter One_   
**Danny Phantom Must Die**

Clockwork sighed to himself softly as he closed yet another book in favor for the calling of his _dear_ employers.

 _'Must the Observants demand me so?'_ he wondered briefly, his form trailing from young to adult to old consequtively; twisting and turning but never one age or time just like his _fascination_ and post.

" _What_ do you want now," Clockwork quarried, annoyed, as he floated calmly into the main room of his tower where the Observants stood, clothed in shadows.

"You must see this," the first uttered, pointing one hand towards the round screen. Again Clockwork sighed and turned his gaze towards _time._

 _Dan Phantom howled; finally he'd broken down they're **precious** barrier and he'd complete that which he started so long **ago**...._

 _"Hello, Valarie..."_

Clockwork frowned and with but a thought paused the image on the screen. He floated up to view the face of this menacing ghost, taking in the contours and lines. The eyes that were small, almost beady, and glowing red. Pupils were obvious, tiny but still seen, and the whites were slanted by black; it almost seemed like the ghost had lined them in khol. Clockwork knew otherwise, deep down, and he frowned.

He knew this ghost.

With but another thought he shifted the image to another, a young boy, and he spoke, "Danny Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet."

He clenched his staff tightly as the image changed again, this time to a boy at his assembly. In his minds eye however he could see the black haired, human child as something _more._

 _Brilliant white, messy hair and green on black eyes, wide at the upcoming test **oh why must I?**_

The image vanished as fast as possible and Clockwork turned, coldly, and uttered, "What do you want me to do about it?" to the Observants.

 _The child turned, wanting to **be told** why he couldn't go out and play with the others, his green on black eyes curious and wondering but saddened all the same with **knowing**..._

 _Why_ must they bring up that which _they do not understand?_

"You're the Master of Time, Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?" the first uttered and the second stepped from his shadows.

"To save the future Danny Phantom must perish," the second uttered. Clockwork's eyes narrowed, red smoldering.

He turned away and uttered a short, "Yes."

Danny Phantom must _die._

**Author's Note:**

> How is that for eye catching?
> 
> Anyway, this is the start of the story behind a preview and eventually to be finished video of mine that currently lacks any semblance of a real title (except Danny Phantom Must Die of course!)
> 
> Yes, this story is multi-chaptered. No it is not even remotely finished. I'm still working out future kinks after the start of it kicks off. Yes it is an AU starting at TUE (The Ultimate Enemy) The whole story will take a while to truly kick off.
> 
> The start however plans to be really exciting. Afterward we'll see how it pans out.
> 
> Anyway this is my foray into the Danny Phantom (I refuse to shorten that name, as really, it is a gutter-ific of a shortened initial name; honestly, children, quit referring to this series by its initials! It is BAD THINGS...for children) after years of, well, silence. My original forays into this fandom included a crappy Harry Potter crossover (or three) and one weird as hell Inuyasha crossover. Really. I'm still wondering what I was smoking when I thought that up. Good idea, crappy planning, even crappier writing...you get the picture.
> 
> And yes, this is the start of a new writing style-ish stuff. As in no summary in story top like normal. Some stories may be written like this (actually a majority) but older stories will be written in their typical format. Blah.
> 
> I will add that this is inspired also in part by another Danny Phantom fanfic; the title I can't remember right now. As soon as I find it I'll let you know....
> 
> \--TK


End file.
